


In Motion

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander paused, quiet.(Laslow, of course, hadn't seen him yet.)





	In Motion

Xander paused, quiet, not quite ready to disturb Laslow yet. It had been awhile since he'd found his retainer off in his own little world, dancing to music only he could hear. There was a grace in Laslow's movements that was similar to how he fought; it was something Xander lacked and didn't think any amount of training would ever allow him to have. He could dance a few proper court dances, of course, but that was all. And it was nothing like what Laslow was doing. 

Then Laslow turned, saw him, and stopped short. 

"Lord Xander! I..." 

"Keep going."


End file.
